The Feel Filled Life of a Fangirl
by Your Narrator
Summary: A silly little story featuring myself and my good friend Carlos the freaking scientist. Go follow her, and enjoy this epic tale about two fangirls who just wanted to watch Tom Hiddleston videos.


"The Feel Filled Life of a Fangirl"

Chapter 1; The Adventure Begins in an Unlikely Place

"SAY MY NAME!" a particularly handsome actor shouts in character to a crowd that is completely hypnotized by his charisma and dare I say charm. His name is Tom Hiddleston of course, and he is a perfect man. Perfect.

"Bae." I say, placing my hand on the computer screen. We had to watch a YouTube video of his performance because he had arrived at San Diego Comic Con, and we weren't able to go. You would probably tell us to just get over it because first of all, this happened like two years ago, and second of all, we live nowhere near San Diego, and tickets are expensive. But we can never get over it. Not really. We are fangirls. We don't "get over it". We _obsess_ over it. Btdubs, I'm Zoe Griffin. I'm 5'0" of sarcasm and sass. I'm not exactly what you would call...a sophisticated storyteller so bear with me. My friend, Emily Swan, sighs, pushing my hand away so she could watch the rest of the video.

"We need tickets to SDCC…" she murmurs, appearing to be daydreaming. I wince, knowing where this is going.

"Don't." I say. She ignores me and suddenly stands.

"TAKE ME TO SDCC!" she bursts out, singing to the tune of Hozier's "Take Me to Church". I groan and shake my head.

"Bippity bop, you need to stop…" I tell her. Suddenly, we are rudely interrupted by my older brother, Arthur, barging into the room that we _technically_ share…

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" he asks, sounding just a tiny bit disgruntled. Even though he is my brother, we look a lot different. He lacks the pale complexion and thick red hair I have, and his olive skin and dark hair makes him look more like Emily than me. I throw my body in front of the computer screen, blocking it so he can't see the video we were just watching. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you watching one of those Loki videos again?" he asks, rolling his eyes. He knew the answer perfectly well. I glare at him.

"...No." I say. He gives me a look that signals he doesn't believe me at all. He easily nudges me out of the way.

"Yeah, well, I have friends coming over, so...get out." he says, starting to push Emily and I out of the room.

"That's not fair!" Emily argues.

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask.

"Go. Outside." he suggests before slamming the door in our faces. Emily and I exchange a bewildered glance.

"Go...outside…?" Emily repeats. We contemplate it, and then we do what any normal young person bounding with energy would do.

We laugh hysterically at that terrible idea.

"Well, we might as well…" I say after my fit of laughter is over, adjusting my glasses. Emily's mouth drops open in shock.

"You're kidding!" she sputters. I shake my head and leave my house, starting walking into the woods outside, succumbing to boredom. As I delve deeper into this dangerous new terrain, Emily follows me, trying to talk me out of this.

"I don't like the outdoors!"

"I don't care."

"And YOU don't like the outdoors!"

"And I don't care."

I'm too stubborn to let her win, and she eventually gives up and just follows me. Soon, my house is far out of sight, and all that's visible is trees as far as the eye can see. It's quiet. ...Too quiet. Smirking to myself, I suddenly tilt my head to the sky and scream at the top of my lungs.

"RUN FORREST, RUN!"

The sudden burst of sound sends a flock of birds erupting from the underbrush where they had been hiding, squawking angrily as they launch themselves into the atmosphere, winning a snicker from myself and a glare from Emily.

"Can you not?" she hisses. I smirk and shrug. We keep walking. The sun begins to set and Emily is getting antsy.

"Can we _please_ go now? I need to get back home!" she begs. I nod absentmindedly, too focused on balancing on a fallen tree to pay attention to her.

"There's no need to be so scared. It's not like a walk in the woods ever killed anyone." I say. Right as I say that, Emily screams as she slips on a patch of damp leaves, slipping down a small cliff. My priority immediately becomes my friend, and not the tree.

"EMILY!" I shout, jumping off the small ledge to go after her. In the air, I realize that the drop is a lot more dramatic than I originally thought. A fall from this height could easily lead to a broken neck. And I had thrown myself into my own demise. I close my eyes and brace for an impact that never comes. I slowly open my eyes to see that I am no longer falling, but gently _floating_ to the ground! It's like something out of Alice in Wonderland. I decide not to question it and just be thankful that I wasn't going to meet my end by jumping off a cliff like an idiot. I land gently, like somebody had deliberately placed me down as carefully as they could. As you could imagine, I was thoroughly shaken from whatever had just happened. But what I see directly after that shakes me even further, to my very core.

I finally gain the courage to open my eyes. After I had slipped on those leaves and began to slide to my doom, I had managed to block all the thoughts that were flashing in my mind. I had figured that was what a near death experience was like. But what I didn't expect was the world to slow down. Now, I see that I am miraculously unharmed. There wasn't even a single scratch on my body. I look around and I see Zoe. But something's...wrong. Her eyes are wide and she looks incredibly unnerved. Looking around, I soon understand why. Here, in the middle of a freaking forest, there were doors everywhere. Just...random doors! Where on Earth could they lead? Zoe and I exchanged a confused glance and cautiously began to explore. As we passed more and more doors, something suddenly dawns on us.

"Frick frack paddy whack…" I mutter softly. All of these doors were labeled with symbols that represented our fandoms. Zoe had tried to open one that had a piece of cake sketched on it, but it seemed to be locked. We keep going, trying doors, none of them opening. Finally, we come to a set of three doors, slightly larger than the others. Zoe grabs the knob of a door that has a sloppily drawn smiley face on it. She gives me a look, as if asking for approval. Holy crap. _Zoe is asking for approval._ She normally does whatever she wants without anyone's consent. I shakily nod to let her know that I want to open that door just as much as her. I had a good feeling about that one. Zoe opens the door. Blinding light shines in our faces, and not only that, but the light seems to have some sort of magnetic pull. Zoe desperately tries to close the door, but she isn't nearly strong enough to keep us both from being dragged in.

The door closes behind us.


End file.
